Unidades Latin Hetalia
by Chillis
Summary: Ahora si, Señoras y Señores, han salido a la venta tus personajes de Latin Hetalia. Aquí se publicaran los manuales y guias de usuario para cada unidad Latin Hetalia. Basado en los manuales de LolliDictator aqui en FF .net OC's. Latin Hetalia.
1. Introduccion

N/A: Aquí con otra historia XP ODIENME SI SE ATREVEN. Esta idea no es mia, si no de LolliDictator quien creo estos geniales manuales de los personajes. Asi que decidir hacer esto para así ayudarme (y a mis lectores) para APH Latino, ya que hasta yo me confundo con tanto pais. Latin Hetalia y Hetalia no son mios, mas de sus correspondientes dueños. Disclaimer aplica para todo el fic. Y tambien tengo disclaimer en mi perfil, para que no me vengan con cuentos.

**Unidades Latin Hetalia**

**Introducción**

¿Gran Fan de Hetalia? ¿Eres más patriota que la bandera de tu país? ¿Vives en Latinoamérica? ¿Sin amigos? ¿Quieres presumir que conoces gente del todo el continente? ¡Esto es lo que estabas esperando!

_**Unidades Latin Hetalia**_

¡Representantes de países de Latinoamérica ahora pueden ser tuyos! Ellos harán lo que usted quiera, siempre y cuando siga las instrucciones del manual.

Puede escoger de los siguientes países:

Martin Hernández (Argentina)

Benjamín Sparraw (Belice)

Julio Paz (Bolivia)

Luciano da Silva (Brasil)

Sebastián Artigas (Uruguay)

Juan Pedro Sánchez (México del N)

Itzel Sánchez (México del S)

José Manuel González Rodríguez (Chile)

Catalina Gómez (Colombia)

Fernanda Vásquez de Coronado (Costa Rica)

Gregorio Duarte (República Dominicana)

Francisco Burgos (Ecuador)

Efraín de la Vega (Guatemala)

Luis Ángel Morazán del Valle (Honduras)

Ana María Bolívar (Venezuela)

René Agi (Haití)

Abel Montufar (Guayana Francesa)

Salvador Alvarado (El Salvador)

Miguel Cáceres (Perú)

Carlos Benítez (Paraguay)

Jorge Núñez del León (Cuba)

José Luis de la Torre (Panamá)

María Muñoz Rivera (Puerto Rico)


	2. Martín Hernández Argentina

N/A: Primer Manual para que se den una idea de como esta la tematica (Editado por puros errores fail! que hubo por ahi, gracias Ducere Isouru)

**Martín Hernández: Guía y Manual de Usuario**

**¡Felicidades! **¡Acabas de comprar tu propia unidad MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ!Este manual esta hecho en orden de permitirle a usted, el dueño, de desbloquear todo el potencial de su unidad, y es recomendado que lea esto antes de intentar algo ya que el mal manejo de su unidad MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ podría llegar a ser letal.

**Especificaciones Técnicas: **

Nombre: Martín Hernández. Responderá a "Argentina", "Martín", "Martú", "Dios del Fútbol", "Boludo" y "Wéon" (A estas últimas solo si es una unidad PEDRO SÁNCHEZ y una unidad JOSÉ MANUEL GÓNZALEZ RÓDRIGUEZ respectivamente)

Edad: 20 años

Lugar de Manufactura: Buenos Aires, Argentina

Estatura: 172 cm

Peso: 65 kg

Largo: Tengan en cuenta que es _latino_ y no por nada dicen que los latinos son los mejores amantes.

**Tu unidad MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ viene con lo siguiente:**

Una (1) camiseta de la selección Argentina de Fútbol

Un (1) uniforme militar argentino

Un par (1) de pantalones de mezclilla y un par (1) de tenis

Un (1) balón de fútbol

**Programación **

Tu unidad MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ está equipada con las siguientes habilidades:

Cita: ¿Quiere dejar celosas a las víboras de tu escuela/trabajo? MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ estará más que listo para hacer callar a las envidiosas y es buen amante

Atleta: Tu unidad MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ es un as del fútbol, puede conseguir un buen trabajo como director técnico, entrenador o incluso como el jugador estrella de su equipo.

Bailarín: Como buen argentino, su unidad MARTÍN HERNANDÉZ se especializa en el arte del tango, y también baila otros tipos de bailes, especialmente latinos.

**Como desempacar su unidad MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ**

Cada unidad, cuando no es desempacado como es debido, puede llegar a problemas mayores, y la unidad MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ no es la excepción. Por su seguridad, hemos enlistado diversas formas de despertar su unidad:

Después de alejarse a una distancia considerable de la caja, grité "¡Mira! ¡Es Chile/Manu!". MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ romperá la caja de madera gritando algo sobre su uke y luego se disculpará por actuar así mientras busca a la unidad JOSÉ MANUEL GÓNZALEZ RÓDRIGUEZ.

Ponga un tango como música de fondo, la caja se abrirá tranquilamente mientras que MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ saldrá tranquilamente, tarareando y te pedirá bailar con él.

Prenda su televisor y localice un canal donde estén pasando un partido de fútbol, la caja temblara hasta que usted la abra tranquilamente después de avisarle a MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ.

Aléjese de la caja y grite: "MÉXICO/BRASIL ES MEJOR QUE ARGENTINA EN CUANTO A FÚTBOL", la caja explotará y MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ alegará que no es cierto.

Prepare cualquier platillo argentino y colóquelo enfrente de la caja. Este es uno de los métodos más seguros, más no muy eficaz.

**Reprogramación**

Después de desempacar a su MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ, usted puede reprogramarlo de su forma _Egocéntrica _si usted lo desea. Estas son las formas en las que él puede ser programado:

_Egocéntrica (predeterminado) _

_Ligón (predeterminado) _

_Futbolero_

_Borracho_

_Depresivo_

_Guerrero (bloqueado)_

La unidad MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ viene en modo _Egocéntrico, _y _Ligón _como aditamento a su personalidad. Si su unidad se mira en el espejo, alaba tanto a Argentina, Chile o Diego Armando Maradona, es prueba de que esta en modo normal.

El modo _Futbolero _es fácil de conseguir, simplemente dele un balón de fútbol, ponga un partido en la televisión, o póngalo con cualquier unidad de Latin Hetalia junto con un balón de fútbol.

El modo _Borracho _es más difícil de encontrar, usualmente empieza con una copa de alcohol administrada por un PEDRO SÁNCHEZ en modo _Parrandero _

El modo _Depresivo _puede iniciar solamente cuando una unidad JOSÉ MANUEL GÓNZALEZ RÓDRIGUEZ se niega a ser su uke, o cuando su selección o equipo de fútbol pierde un partido. Puede salir de este modo con unos halagos o en su defecto, alcohol y un PEDRO SÁNCHEZ.

Lamentablemente, el modo _Guerrero _es un defecto en todas las unidades Latin Hetalia que fueron criadas por una unidad Hetalia de ANTONIO FERNANDEZ-CARRIEDO y la unidad LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS, y es relacionada con la independencia de España. Así que por favor, evite este tema a toda costa.

**Relaciones con Otras Unidades: **

JOSÉ MANUEL GÓNZALEZ RÓDRIGUEZ: Su uke, amante, y dueño de sus quincenas, lamentablemente, el es tsundere, y tiende a maltratar a MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ, pero a pesar del maltrato ambos se quieren, y es divertido ver cómo interactúan

PEDRO SÁNCHEZ: Uno de sus peores enemigos, en cuanto a fútbol y todo lo demás. Cuando hay alcohol de por medio, actúan como los mejores amigos del alma.

LUCIANO DA SILVA: Otro de sus peores enemigos, en cuanto a fútbol y la discusión sobre quién era el hermano mayor de JULIO PAZ

JULIO PAZ: uno de los varios hermanos de MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ, de los menores, y por el cual él y LUCIANO DA SILVA tienden a pelear.

ANTONIO FERNANDEZ-CARRIEDO: Padre adoptivo de todas las unidades Latin Hetalia con la excepción de LUCIANO DA SILVA, hay ligeros roces sobre fútbol e historia, pero de ahí en fuera, no hay problemas

LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS: Madre adoptiva (si, madre) de todas las unidades Latin Hetalia con la excepción de LUCIANO DA SILVA, siempre mimado por este italiano, MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ tiene mucha influencia italiana.

**Limpieza**

Tu unidad MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ puede cuidarse a sí mismo, pero espere un mínimo desorden en su cuarto. Quizá pueda sugerir que tome un baño con él, pero no nos hacemos responsables sobre las consecuencias.

**Alimentación**

Adora comida argentina, y fuera de ahí, cualquier cosa que sepa bien (excepto comida no-gourmet, especialmente comida inglesa), comida mexicana solo si la unidad ITZEL SÁNCHEZ la preparó, y comida brasileña si la unidad LUCIANO DA SILVA no la preparó

**Descanso**

Esta unidad no tiene un horario específico en cuanto a dormir se trata. Espere que tome unas siestas de vez en cuanto, o que se desvele viendo el fútbol, o haciendo "cosas de naciones". Tiende a desaparecer, pero no se preocupe, quizá fue a buscar una unidad JOSÉ MANUEL GÓNZALEZ RÓDRIGUEZ, a jugar fútbol, entre otras cosas.

**Preguntas Frecuentes**

**P: **Mi unidad MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ empezó a herir a mi unidad Hetalia ARTHUR KIRKLAND ¿Cómo es posible?

**R: **tu unidad MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ tiene resentimiento porque ARTHUR KIRKLAND le quito las Maldivas, hace ya años. Simplemente aléjalos y si es posible (cosa que dudamos) haz que hagan las paces.

**P: **Mi unidad MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ encontró mi camisa de la selección X y me la desgarró alegando que era una blasfemia.

**R: **Hazle saber que no le vas a Argentina, pero que estas dispuesto a tener una camisa de la selección Argentina si te compra una nueva camisa de la selección X.

**P: **Mi unidad demanda que necesita ver a PEDRO SÁNCHEZ, pero no tengo dicha unidad, mi amigo si, y tenemos miedo que ambos terminen borrachos ¿Qué hago?

**R: **Créenlo o no, MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ siempre acude a PEDRO SÁNCHEZ por alcohol y para deshojar la margarita, ya que es el único que lo aguanta cuando está en ambos modos _Depresivo _y _Borracho. _Déjelos salir, no se preocupe, de seguro JOSÉ MANUEL GÓNZALEZ RÓDRIGUEZ le dijo algo que no debió.

Muchos de los problemas también pueden ser resueltos con un partido de fútbol, o con una unidad JOSÉ MANUEL GÓNZALEZ RÓDRIGUEZ

**Solución de Problemas**

Problema: De cierto modo tu MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ se hizo de un caballo, uniforme independentista y acosa a ANTONIO FERNANDEZ-CARRIEDO.

Solución: Desbloqueaste el modo _I__ndependentista _el cual es solo la fase anterior antes de entrar a modo _Guerrero. _Por favor, recuérdele que ya no es esa época y que por favor deje de acosar a ANTONIO FERNANDEZ-CARRIEDO con su rifle (si, tiene un rifle).

Problema: En vez de recibir mi Argentino adulto, tengo un niño pequeño que lleva una bata de manta.

Solución: Te mandamos un PRECOLONO!ARGENTINA por accidente, esta unidad es todo un encanto, puedes besar sus mejillas, apapacharlo y demás sin quejarse, nunca se separa de PRECOLONO!CHILE y de PRECOLONO!BOLIVIA.

Problema: No es ni adulto, ni niño pequeño, ¡tengo un adolescente!

Solución: Ah, las unidades Latin Hetalia son especiales, ya que hay tres versiones diferentes, la que le mandamos es COLONIAL!ARGENTINA. Es durante la época cuando vivían con las unidades ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO y LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS. Es el balance ideal entre PRECOLONO!ARGENTINA y MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ.

Si por alguna razón no quiere la versión que usted tiene, simplemente llame a Servicio al Cliente y también tendrá la opción de escoger la opción Nyotalia de cualquier versión.

**Últimas Notas**

Con el cuidado y tratamiento apropiado de su unidad, MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ va a ser un genial compañero. Hay una garantía de por vida, y si tiene cualquier problema que Servicio al Cliente no puede ayudarle, solo mándelo de regreso con una lista de los problemas. ¡Buena suerte con su unidad!


	3. Benjamín Sparraw Belice

N/A: Gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y alertas! Jamás pensé que tendria tanto impacto LOL. Para todos que me pidieron a Manu, pedro, y los demas, solo les digo, que vamos en orden, así que la lista que está en la introducción es como el índice de manuales. Para hacer este manual me costó un ojo y la mitad del otro. Belice no me dio mucho material (google-sama me falló) así que hice lo mas que pude. ^^U

**Benjamín Sparraw: Guía y Manual de Usuario**

**¡Felicidades! **¡Acabas de comprar tu propia unidad BENJAMÍN SPARRAW!Este manual esta hecho en orden de permitirle a usted, el dueño, de desbloquear todo el potencial de su unidad, y es recomendado que lea esto antes de intentar algo ya que el mal manejo de su unidad BENJAMÍN SPARRAW podría llegar a ser letal.

**Especificaciones Técnicas: **

Nombre: Benjamín Sparraw. Responderá a "Belice", "Belize", "Benjamín", "Benja", "Brother" y "hermano"

Edad: 20 años

Lugar de Manufactura: Belmopán, Belice

Estatura: 159 cm

Peso: 60 kg

Largo: Claramente influenciado por ingleses, no nos hacemos responsables de cualquier "sorpresa" por cuan grande sea.

**Tu unidad BENJAMÍN SPARRAW viene con lo siguiente:**

Una (1) camiseta de la selección de Belice de Fútbol

Un (1) uniforme militar beliceño

Un par (1) de pantalones de mezclilla y un par (1) de tenis

Una (1) camiseta de vestir

Una (1) guayabera

**Programación **

Tu unidad BENJAMÍN SPARRAW está equipada con las siguientes habilidades:

Traductor: Un habilidoso traductor Inglés- Español, Spanish-English, para que no te quedes con el "Do you" en la boca, BENJAMÍN SPARRAW te sacara de cualquier aprieto con el idioma inglés.

Niñero: Su tranquila actitud es perfecta cuando de niños se trata. Sobre todo si ese niño es la unidad Hetalia ALFRED F. JONES

Espía: Para su infortunio, BENJAMÍN SPARRAW tiende a ser invisible como su primo/hermano MATHEW WILLIAMS pero el grado de invisibilidad no es demasiado como el de la unida Hetalia MATHEW WILLIAMS gracias a sus primos.

**Como desempacar su unidad BENJAMÍN SPARRAW**

Cada unidad, cuando no es desempacado como es debido, puede llegar a problemas mayores, y la unidad BENJAMÍN SPARRAW no es la excepción. Por su seguridad, hemos enlistado diversas formas de despertar su unidad:

1) Toque la puerta de la caja y avísele que va a abrir la caja.

2) Prepare un platillo de arroz con plátano frito y pollo desmenuzado, póngalo enfrente de la caja y protéjase, hay probabilidades de que la caja se abra violentamente

3) Ponga el Himno de Belice a todo volumen y espere que BENJAMÍN SPARRAW termine de cantar el himno, luego abra la caja.

**Reprogramación**

Después de desempacar a su BENJAMÍN SPARRAW, usted puede reprogramarlo de su modo _Tranquilo _si usted lo desea. Estos son los modos en los que él puede ser programado:

_Tranquilo (predeterminado) _

_Paciente (predeterminado) _

_Borracho_

_Depresivo (Bloqueado)_

La unidad BENJAMÍN SPARRAW viene en modo _Tranquilo, _y _Paciente _como aditamento a su personalidad. Si su unidad tiende a quedarse callado, observa todo a su alrededor, y charla amenamente con quien sea, es prueba de que esta en modo normal.

El modo _Borracho _es fácil de conseguir, simplemente inicie una fiesta con el resto de las unidades Latin Hetalia

El modo _Depresivo _puede iniciar solamente cuando una unidad Hetalia ARTHUR KIRKLAND le recuerda sobre su vida colona, o si la unidad Latin Hetalia EFRAÍN DE LA VEGA se enoja con él.

**Relaciones con Otras Unidades: **

Itzel Sánchez: una hermana/prima, ambos platican horas sobre su abuela, la unidad Antiguas Civilizaciones Hetalia MAAYA'OB

Efraín de la Vega: Hermano/primo y vecino de BENJAMÍN SPARRAW, se llevan bien, ambos también tienden a recordar a su abuela MAAYA'OB

Arthur Kirkland: Hermano adoptivo de BENJAMÍN SPARRAW pero siempre estuvo ausente, y usualmente se quedaba en la casa de su tío FRANCIS BONNEFOY o en la de su Padre/Tío ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO.

Alfred F. Jones: Hermano adoptivo gracias a ARTHUR KIRKLAND, pude haber un odio por ahí ya que en su época colonial ALFRED F. JONES acaparaba toda la atención de ARTHUR KIRKLAND

Mathew Williams: Primo/hermano adoptivo gracias a ARTHUR KIRKLAND cuando este se le quito la custodia de MATHEW WILLIAMS a FRANCIS BONNEFOY. Ambos tienen mucho en común en cuanto a temas sobre épocas coloniales.

**Limpieza**

Tu unidad BENJAMÍN SPARRAW puede cuidarse a sí mismo, y tiende a tener todo bien organizado lo mas que se pueda. No hay necesidad de asearse con él en su opinión.

**Alimentación**

Prefiere comida mexicana, estadounidense, caribeña y en su defecto (y si no hay alguna otra opción) británica.

**Descanso**

Esta unidad no tiene un horario específico en cuanto a dormir se trata. Espere que tome unas siestas de vez en cuanto, o que se desvele una que otra noche, pero no pasa tan seguido. Tiende a desaparecer, pero le dejara un recado de donde y que estará haciendo.

**Preguntas Frecuentes**

**P: **Mi unidad BENJAMÍN SPARRAW empezó a gritarle a mi unidad Hetalia ALFRED F. JONES ¿Cómo es posible?

**R: **tu unidad BENJAMÍN SPARRAW, como el resto de las unidades Latin Hetalia, no se la piensan si la unidad Hetalia ALFRED F. JONES hizo algo que no debió de haber hecho, y lo regañaran hasta que dicha unidad capte la idea.

**P: **Mi unidad BENJAMÍN SPARRAW empezó a hablarme en una lengua desconocida. No entiendo lo que dice

**R: **BENJAMÍN SPARRAW sabe maya, y usualmente cuando esto pase, solo consigue la unidad ITZEL SÁNCHEZ, EFRAÍN DE LA VEGA u otra unidad Latin Hetalia que sepa Maya, para que así charlen.

**Solución de Problemas**

Problema: De cierto modo mi BENJAMÍN SPARRAW se dejó de hablar con EFRAÍN DE LA VEGA.

Solución: No se preocupe, BENJAMÍN SPARRAW recordó que EFRAÍN DE LA VEGA le estaba peleando unos terrenos, simplemente asegúrale que no le van a quitar sus terrenos

Problema: En vez de recibir mi BENJAMÍN SPARRAW adulto, tengo un niño pequeño que lleva una bata de manta.

Solución: Te mandamos un PRECOLONO!BELICE por accidente, esta unidad es todo un encanto, puedes besar sus mejillas, apapacharlo y demás sin quejarse, nunca se separa de PRECOLONO!GUATEMALA, PRECOLONO!EL SALVADOR y de PRECOLONO!HONDURAS.

Problema: No es ni adulto, ni niño pequeño, ¡tengo un adolescente!

Solución: Ah, las unidades Latin Hetalia son especiales, ya que hay tres versiones diferentes, la que le mandamos es COLONIAL!BELICE. Es durante la época cuando vivía con la unidad ARTHUR KIRKLAND. Es el balance ideal entre PRECOLONO!BELICE y BENJAMÍN SPARRAW.

Si por alguna razón no quiere la versión que usted tiene, simplemente llame a Servicio al Cliente y también tendrá la opción de escoger la opción Nyotalia de cualquier versión.

**Últimas Notas**

Con el cuidado y tratamiento apropiado de su unidad, BENJAMÍN SPARRAW va a ser un genial compañero. Hay una garantía de por vida, y si tiene cualquier problema que Servicio al Cliente no puede ayudarle, solo mándelo de regreso con una lista de los problemas. ¡Buena suerte con su unidad!


	4. Julio Paz Bolivia

N/A: Ahora toco Bolivia! No se si algunas cosas estan bien, lo de chef fue porque me puse a buscar gastronomia boliviana y la comida en las fotos se veia deliciosa! GRACIAS a todos los que dejaron review.

A Tsu: te envie un mail, no se si lo recibiste, aparte, tengo un link a mi LJ para ver si ahi me dices mas sobre lo que me dijiste ok?

**Julio Paz: Guía y Manual de Usuario**

**¡Felicidades! **¡Acabas de comprar tu propia unidad JULIO PAZ!Este manual esta hecho en orden de permitirle a usted, el dueño, de desbloquear todo el potencial de su unidad, y es recomendado que lea esto antes de intentar algo ya que el mal manejo de su unidad JULIO PAZ podría llegar a ser letal.

**Especificaciones Técnicas: **

Nombre: Julio Paz. Responderá a "Bolivia", "Julio", "Hermano", "irmão", y "July" (A estas dos ultimas solo si es una unidad LUCIANO DA SILVA o una unidad Hetalia ALFRED F. JONES, mas no nos hacemos responsables a cualquier daño causado a su ALFRED F. JONES)

Edad: 20 años

Lugar de Manufactura: La Paz, Bolivia

Estatura: 160 cm

Peso: 62 kg

Largo: Hermano del Argentino, esperemos que salga igual o mejor que el hermano

**Tu unidad JULIO PAZ viene con lo siguiente:**

Una (1) camiseta de la selección Boliviana de Fútbol

Un (1) uniforme militar boliviano

Un par (1) de pantalones de mezclilla y un par (1) de tenis

Una (1) camisa de vestir

Un (1) charango

**Programación **

Tu unidad JULIO PAZ está equipada con las siguientes habilidades:

Bailarín: Adora el baile, como buen latino, puedes abrir una escuela de danza y el (y todas las unidades Latín Hetalia) puede enseñar. Buen dinerito a la bolsa.

Futbolista: Fútbol es su fuerte, gracias a los partidos que MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ o LUCIANO DA SILVA a veces llegan a forzar a JULIO PAZ a jugar.

Autor: Con su ávida imaginación JULIO PAZ podrá entretenerte con fabulas e historias. Su pasión por la literatura puede llegar a los Best-Sellers de Nueva York si se lo propone

Chef: La gran diversidad de etnias en Bolivia ha enriquecido la gastronomía boliviana, y JULIO PAZ es experto en gastronomía boliviana

**Como desempacar su unidad JULIO PAZ**

Cada unidad, cuando no es desempacado como es debido, puede llegar a problemas mayores, y la unidad JULIO PAZ no es la excepción. Por su seguridad, hemos enlistado diversas formas de despertar su unidad:

1) Intente tocar el charango, JULIO PAZ saldrá rápidamente de la caja y le explicará como tocarlo y alguna que otra canción.

2) Dígale que MARTÍN HERNANDEZ y LUCIANO DA SILVA se están peleando de nuevo, eso lo hará salir de la caja todo asustado y listo para terminar la pelea.

3) Ponga un partido de futbol donde la selección de Bolivia esté jugando. JULIO PAZ se emocionara y cuando le ruegue que le deje ver el partido, abra la caja.

4) Cocine cualquier platillo boliviano y póngalo enfrente de la caja.

**Reprogramación**

Después de desempacar a su JULIO PAZ, usted puede reprogramarlo de su modo _Atento _si usted lo desea. Estos son los modos en los que él puede ser programado:

_Atento (predeterminado) _

_Alegre (predeterminado) _

_Borracho_

_Futbolero_

_Depresivo_

_Guerrero (Bloqueado)_

La unidad JULIO PAZ viene en modo _Atento, _y _Alegre _como aditamento a su personalidad. Si su unidad tiende a actuar como él mejor anfitrión, dice chistes o anécdotas graciosas es prueba de que esta en modo normal.

El modo _Borracho _es fácil de conseguir, simplemente inicie una fiesta con el resto de las unidades Latin Hetalia o consígase un MARTÍN HERNANDEZ en modo _Borracho _y un PEDRO SÁNCHEZ en modo _Parrandero. _

El modo _Depresivo _puede iniciar cuando la unidad Hetalia ANTONIO FERNANDEZ-CARRIEDO lo desatiende por unas cinco horas durante una fiesta, o cuando las unidades MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ y LUCIANO DA SILVA llevan más de media hora discutiendo por él.

Lamentablemente, el modo _Guerrero _es un defecto en todas las unidades Latin Hetalia que fueron criadas por una unidad Hetalia de ANTONIO FERNANDEZ-CARRIEDO y la unidad LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS, y es relacionada con la independencia de España. Así que por favor, evite este tema a toda costa.

**Relaciones con Otras Unidades: **

MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ: Auto-proclamado hermano mayor de JULIO PAZ, siempre juegan futbol.

LUCIANO DA SILVA: Auto-proclamado hermano mayor de JULIO PAZ, y siempre se pelea con MARTÍN HERNANDEZ por tal titulo, siempre juaga futbol con JULIO PAZ

JOSÉ MANUEL GONZALEZ RODRIGUEZ: Se hablan, pero no demasiado gracias a MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ, hay ciertos problemas con unos terrenos.

ANA MARÍA BOLÍVAR: Una hermana, han entablado cierta amistad a últimas fechas.

JORGE NÚÑEZ DEL LEÓN: Un hermano, han entablado cierta amistad a últimas fechas.

ANTONIO FERNANDEZ-CARRIEDO: Padre adoptivo de todas las unidades Latin Hetalia con la excepción de LUCIANO DA SILVA, hay ligeros roces sobre historia, pero de ahí en fuera, no hay problemas

LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS: Madre adoptiva (si, madre) de todas las unidades Latin Hetalia con la excepción de LUCIANO DA SILVA.

**Limpieza**

Tu unidad JULIO PAZ puede cuidarse a sí mismo, y tiende a tener sus cosas medio organizadas. No hay necesidad de asearse con él en su opinión, pero si pregunta nunca se sabe.

**Alimentación**

Adora su comida Boliviana, pero está dispuesto a comer lo que sea (con la excepción de comida inglesa).

**Descanso**

Esta unidad no tiene un horario específico en cuanto a dormir se trata. Espere que tome unas siestas de vez en cuanto, o que se desvele una que otra noche. Tiende a desaparecer, puede que le deje algún recado.

**Preguntas Frecuentes**

**P: **Mi unidad JULIO PAZ está siendo jalada de los brazos por MARTÍN HERNANDEZ y LUCIANO DA SILVA

**R: **Primero respira, luego diles/grítales a MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ y a LUCIANO DA SILVA que están hiriendo a JULIO PAZ, los dos dejaran de jalarlo, se disculparán con JULIO PAZ y esté estará eternamente agradecido con usted

**P: **Mi unidad JULIO PAZ no deja de maldecir a diestra y siniestra ¿Qué paso?

**R: **Pudo haber pasado algo que claramente lo hizo enojar, así que siéntese con él y platique un poco. Otra razón fue que paso mucho tiempo con LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS, PEDRO SÁNCHEZ o ITZEL SÁNCHEZ.

**Solución de Problemas**

Problema: De cierto modo tu JULIO PAZ se hizo de un caballo, uniforme independentista y acosa a ANTONIO FERNANDEZ-CARRIEDO.

Solución: Desbloqueaste el modo _I__ndependentista _el cual es solo la fase anterior antes de entrar a modo _Guerrero. _Por favor, recuérdele que ya no es esa época y que por favor deje de acosar a ANTONIO FERNANDEZ-CARRIEDO con su rifle (si, tiene un rifle).

Problema: En vez de recibir mi boliviano adulto, tengo un niño pequeño que lleva una bata de manta.

Solución: Te mandamos un PRECOLONO!BOLIVIA por accidente, esta unidad es todo un encanto, puedes besar sus mejillas, apapacharlo y demás sin quejarse, nunca se separa de PRECOLONO!CHILE y de PRECOLONO!ARGENTINA.

Problema: No es ni adulto, ni niño pequeño, ¡tengo un adolescente!

Solución: Ah, las unidades Latin Hetalia son especiales, ya que hay tres versiones diferentes, la que le mandamos es COLONIAL!BOLIVIA. Es durante la época cuando vivían con las unidades ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO y LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS. Es el balance ideal entre PRECOLONO!BOLIVIA y JULIO PAZ.

Si por alguna razón no quiere la versión que usted tiene, simplemente llame a Servicio al Cliente y también tendrá la opción de escoger la opción Nyotalia de cualquier versión.

**Últimas Notas**

Con el cuidado y tratamiento apropiado de su unidad, JULIO PAZ va a ser un genial compañero. Hay una garantía de por vida, y si tiene cualquier problema que Servicio al Cliente no puede ayudarle, solo mándelo de regreso con una lista de los problemas. ¡Buena suerte con su unidad!


	5. Luciano Da Silva Brasil

N/A: GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS me alegro que los disfrutan que eso es lo que intento. (eso y ayudarme con los paises XP) Los que estan buscndo los manuales de LolliDictator en español, no los hay, pero me las estoy pensando para ver si los tradusco. ^^

**Luciano Da Silva: Guía y Manual de Usuario**

**¡Felicidades! **¡Acabas de comprar tu propia unidad LUCIANO DA SILVA!Este manual esta hecho en orden de permitirle a usted, el dueño, de desbloquear todo el potencial de su unidad, y es recomendado que lea esto antes de intentar algo ya que el mal manejo de su unidad LUCIANO DA SILVA podría llegar a ser letal.

**Especificaciones Técnicas: **

Nombre: Luciano Da Silva. Responderá a "Brasil", "Luciano", "Luc", "Rey del Fútbol", "Primo", "Filho" y "vida de mi vida" (A estas últimas solo si es una unidad Hetalia HERMINIA FARIAS y una unidad ITZEL SÁNCHEZ respectivamente)

Edad: 20 años

Lugar de Manufactura: Brasilia, Brasil

Estatura: 162 cm

Peso: 61 kg

Largo: Como dice ITZEL SÁNCHEZ, "Ay Papantla, tus hijos vuelan".

**Tu unidad LUCIANO DA SILVA viene con lo siguiente:**

Una (1) camiseta de la selección Brasileña de Fútbol

Un (1) uniforme militar brasileño

Un par (1) de pantalones de mezclilla y un par (1) de tenis

Un (1) balón de fútbol

Un (1) disfraz de carnaval

**Programación **

Tu unidad LUCIANO DA SILVA está equipada con las siguientes habilidades:

Atleta: Tu unidad LUCIANO DA SILVA es un as del fútbol, puede conseguir un buen trabajo como director técnico, entrenador o incluso como el jugador estrella de su equipo.

Bailarín: Su unidad LUCIANO DA SILVA se especializa en el arte de la samba, y también baila otros tipos de bailes, especialmente latinos.

Arquitecto: LUCIANO DA SILVA es un visionario en cuanto a impresionantes edificios se trate, y no dude en contratarlo.

Guardaespaldas: Maestro del único arte marcial no-asiático, capoeira, y del innovador jiu jitsu brasileño, LUCIANO DA SILVA no dudará de protegerte de ese ladrón/acosador/traumado que anda detrás de ti.

**Como desempacar su unidad LUCIANO DA SILVA**

Cada unidad, cuando no es desempacado como es debido, puede llegar a problemas mayores, y la unidad LUCIANO DA SILVA no es la excepción. Por su seguridad, hemos enlistado diversas formas de despertar su unidad:

1) Ponga una samba, la caja se va abrir y LUCIANO DA SILVA saldrá bailando y lo hará bailar con el

2) Consiga una unidad ITZEL SÁNCHEZ y haga que esta le hable bonito, y LUCIANO DA SILVA abrirá la caja como tal Don Juan y coqueteará con ITZEL SÁNCHEZ

3) Ponga un partido de futbol en la televisión, LUCIANO DA SILVA saldrá de la caja e irá directamente a ver el partido

4) Grite "ARGENTINA JUEGA MEJOR FUTBOL QUE BRASIL", LUCIANO DA SILVA se enojara y saldrá de la caja, destrozándola en el proceso.

5) Diga que JULIO PAZ fue raptado por MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ, esto lo preocupará y usted tendrá que abrir la caja y asegurarle que no era cierto.

**Reprogramación**

Después de desempacar a su LUCIANO DA SILVA, usted puede reprogramarlo de su modo _Alegre _si usted lo desea. Estos son los modos en los que él puede ser programado:

_Alegre (predeterminado) _

_Ligón (predeterminado) _

_Futbolero_

_Fiestero_

_Depresivo (Bloqueado)_

La unidad LUCIANO DA SILVA viene en modo _Alegre, _y _Ligón _como aditamento a su personalidad. Si su unidad siempre tiene una sonrisa y tiende a coquetear con alguien (especialmente a ITZEL SÁNCHEZ), es prueba de que esta en modo normal.

El modo _Futbolero _es fácil de conseguir, simplemente dele un balón de fútbol, ponga un partido en la televisión, o póngalo con cualquier unidad de Latin Hetalia junto con un balón de fútbol.

El modo _Fiestero _se consigue con un PEDRO SÁNCHEZ o una ITZEL SÁNCHEZ en modo _Parrandero _

El modo _Depresivo _puede iniciar solamente cuando una unidad ITZEL SÁNCHEZ se enoja con él, o cuando su selección o equipo de fútbol pierde un partido, o cuando MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ volvió a quedarse con JULIO PAZ. Puede salir de este modo haciendo que ITZEL SÁNCHEZ ya no esté enojada con él, con un PEDRO SÁNCHEZ en modo _Parrandero, _dejando que LUCIANO DA SILVA le pegue a MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ, pase un tiempo entre hermanos con JULIO PAZ o en su defecto, un partido de fútbol.

**Relaciones con Otras Unidades: **

ITZEL SÁNCHEZ: Su eterna novia, son inseparables.

PEDRO SÁNCHEZ: Uno de sus mejores amigos, cuñado y el único que no se enoja cuando LUCIANO DA SILVA le gana un partido de futbol.

MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ: Su peor enemigo, futbolísticamente hablando y siempre le lleva la contraria cuando se trata de JULIO PAZ

JULIO PAZ: LUCIANO DA SILVA se auto-proclamó hermano mayor de JULIO PAZ, se llevan bien y tienden a jugar futbol juntos.

HERMINIA FARIAS: Madre adoptiva de LUCIANO DA SILVA, se llevan bien, gracias a la no-tan-complicada independencia que hubo.

**Limpieza**

Tu unidad LUCIANO DA SILVA puede cuidarse a sí mismo, pero espere un mínimo desorden en su cuarto. Quizá pueda sugerir que tome un baño con él, pero no nos hacemos responsables sobre las consecuencias, sobre todo si ITZEL SÁNCHEZ se entera.

**Alimentación**

Comida Brasileña y mexicana son su punto débil, de ahí en fuera, no hay problema (con la excepción de comida inglesa)

**Descanso**

Esta unidad no tiene un horario específico en cuanto a dormir se trata. Espere que tome unas siestas de vez en cuanto, o que se desvele viendo el fútbol. Tiende a desaparecer, pero usualmente prefiere que ITZEL SÁNCHEZ vaya a visitarlo

**Preguntas Frecuentes**

**P: **Mi unidad LUCIANO DA SILVA dejó de hablar con los hermanos SÁNCHEZ, y estos desaparecieron. ¿Qué paso?

**R: **tu unidad LUCIANO DA SILVA le está dando espacio a los hermanos SÁNCHEZ, cosa que es natural con tanto festejo que hay en su país.

**P: **Mi unidad LUCIANO DA SILVA encontró mi camisa de la selección Argentina y me la desgarró alegando que era una blasfemia.

**R: **Hazle saber que fue un regalo y que no le vas a Argentina (aunque si le vayas a Argentina), pero que estas dispuesto a tener una camisa de la selección Brasileña si te compra una nueva camisa de la selección Argentina.

Muchos de los problemas también pueden ser resueltos con un partido de fútbol, o con una unidad ITZEL SÁNCHEZ

**Solución de Problemas**

Problema: De cierto modo tu LUCIANO DA SILVA volvió de visitar a ITZEL SÁNCHEZ todo pálido y triste.

Solución: Probablemente ITZEL SÁNCHEZ esta pasando por una fase _Revolucionaria _y LUCIANO DA SILVA teme por la seguridad de su novia. Simplemente asegúrele que no le pasará nada.

Problema: En vez de recibir mi brasileño adulto, tengo un niño pequeño que lleva una bata de manta.

Solución: Te mandamos un PRECOLONO!BRASIL por accidente, esta unidad es todo un encanto, puedes besar sus mejillas, apapacharlo y demás sin quejarse.

Problema: No es ni adulto, ni niño pequeño, ¡tengo un adolescente!

Solución: Ah, las unidades Latin Hetalia son especiales, ya que hay tres versiones diferentes, la que le mandamos es COLONIAL!BRASIL. Es durante la época cuando vivía con la unidad Hetalia HERMINIA FARIAS. Es el balance ideal entre PRECOLONO!BRASIL y LUCIANO DA SILVA.

Si por alguna razón no quiere la versión que usted tiene, simplemente llame a Servicio al Cliente y también tendrá la opción de escoger la opción Nyotalia de cualquier versión.

**Últimas Notas**

Con el cuidado y tratamiento apropiado de su unidad, LUCIANO DA SILVA va a ser un genial compañero. Hay una garantía de por vida, y si tiene cualquier problema que Servicio al Cliente no puede ayudarle, solo mándelo de regreso con una lista de los problemas. ¡Buena suerte con su unidad!


End file.
